


Yours and Mine

by CD27



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel (Movies), Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, The Avengers (2012), Thor (2011)
Genre: Begging, Biting, Blowjobs, Fingering, Floor Sex, Frostiron porn, Good Guy/Bad Guy, Hair Pulling, Loki liked to demand while being fucked by Tony, M/M, Making Out, Oral Sex, Porn, Possessive Behavior, Slight Dirty Talk, Teasing, Tony is addicted to Loki, Tony just obeys and gives him everything, blowjob, demands, giving!Tony, humping against the wall, mention of character death in passing, mention of movie spoiler in passing, neither seem to really be a bottom, receiving!loki, this is basically porn for a friend through skype
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-11
Updated: 2012-08-11
Packaged: 2017-11-11 21:49:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/483249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CD27/pseuds/CD27
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No matter how much he denied it, he knew deep down inside that he was addicted to the enemy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yours and Mine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mitsuki170](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mitsuki170/gifts).



> For a friend that was typed bit by bit through skype. I hope y'all like it as much as she did!
> 
> Had not been triple-checked, so if you find any errors, they're my fault completely.

Tony's back slammed into the wall and his lips were covered. It was rough, eager, and just a whole new type of exciting that Tony's never experienced before with any other. Kissing Loki was different than anything else and he continued to go back to him, again and again and _again_. He couldn't lie to himself---he _wouldn't_.  
  
He was addicted to the enemy.  
  
Loki pulled his hair, smirking into the kiss and Tony's head went back, allowing the god of mischief, to break the kiss and bit at the billionaire's neck. He could hear the man gasp and whine, his hands grasping and tugging at the immortal's clothes, wanting more and more.  His long fingers quickly removed Tony's shirt and the arc reactor glowed brightly between them, filling the bedroom in a pale blue as the rubbed against each other.  
  
"You're going to fuck me tonight,” Loki whispered against Tony's ear, and Tony nodded, breathing heavily in his agreement. He would do anything Loki said. He always would. Loki didn't need his magic to make Tony obey him.  
  
Loki had a delicate sort of smirk across his lips, and Tony felt the warm air of the bedroom hit his thighs.  
  
Loki had removed his suit pants and boxer-briefs in one swift move and Tony groaned, knowing that Loki was on his knees, smirking wider than before and the scientist could feel nimble, cool fingers wrap around Tony's cock, pumping him. Tony tangled his hand in the god's hair, not forcing him to take anything---it was more of Tony holding on for dear life because Loki could give the best blow jobs in the _world_.  
  
This was, you know, saying something, seeing how Tony fucked a lot of woman before finding Loki.  
  
And the occasional man.  
  
Tony mumbled a few choice words, something about how sinful Loki was before giving a rather _loud_  jumbled noise when Loki wrapped his lips around Tony, sucking on the tip gently and tasting the pearl of pre-cum that had gathered at the top.  
  
" _Yes_ ," the mortal hissed, gripping the black hair before relaxing his grip.  
  
You may, was all Loki mentally told him before the grip returned, causing Loki to hum in satisfaction.  
  
Loki was slow, teasing him, building up the pleasure that Tony felt deep in his groin, growing to fill his body, making his knees week and causing him to lean heavily against the door. The god knew exactly what pleasured him, and used it to his advantage with ever flick of his tongue, with every twist of his hand, with every suck of the head. The man was begging by the time Loki pulled away with a lick, smirking proudly up at the Avenger.  
  
" _Want you,_ "  Tony moaned, falling to his knees between Loki and the locked door and pulling him into an eager kiss---which had surprised Loki, but managed to hide it by returning the kiss just as eagerly. "Want you so _much._ "  
  
" _Yes,_ " the god hissed in agreement, helping Tony pull off his Midgard outfit, layer by layer that was thrown beside them on the floor.  
  
Loki pulled Tony on top of him, hands exploring each other as the erections pressed together, grinding together and sending sparks of pleasure between each other. " _Now_ ," he panted as he pulled away from the kiss, allowing Tony to sit up and find his pants, digging through the pants pocket for a bottle he almost _always_ carried on him---he never knew when Loki would visit him while 'hiding' from Nick Fury's careful gaze. While Loki might have served his sentence in Asgard, and later helped the Avengers against Thanos (mostly because Thor asked Loki to help), the rest of the Avengers could never forgive the god for killing Agent Coulson.  
  
While Loki never really needed the lube (Loki explained this once, something about how Asgardians were _very_ adjustable or some fucking shit), they both agreed that the sex was better when there was less friction when they fucked, and Tony squirted the cool liquid onto his fingers, coating them before easily pushing two into Loki's awaiting hole, causing the god to groan. Tony pushed in another, scissoring him for a minute or two before Loki was pulling him up into a deep kiss.  
  
The mortal pulled his fingers out and stroked himself with whatever lube he had left on his hands.  
  
" _Tony._ "  
  
And the billionaire pushed himself in with one quick move.  
  
They let out a noise at the same time, seeming to fit perfectly together; Tony filled the god _just right_ while Loki, quite frankly, would still forever be the right tightness around playboy's dick, no matter how much they fucked that night.  
  
Tony wrapped one of Loki's legs around his waist while the other leg was hooked by Tony's arm, causing it to be pressed against Loki's chest while the continued to kiss between gasps and moans of pleasure, spreading the god wide. The billionaire fucked him fast and hard, allowing the noises to become louder and more urgent, wanting--- _needing_ \---more.  
  
The billionaire mentally patted himself on the back for soundproofing his bedroom.  
  
Loki was the first to cum, hissing and arms grasping Tony's arm tightly as his spine curved, the space between them filling with Loki's fluid. His walls tightened around Tony, and the man let his head drop between the god's neck and shoulder, whispering how close he was and how tight Loki was around him and it was only a few quick thrust later that he was filling Loki, hips twitching in his release.  
  
Tony breathed heavily against Loki's neck, pressing a kiss to the pale skin, not moving, most of his weight completely against the god. Loki only hummed and combed his fingers through the mortal's hair before pulling him up by his hair, forcing him to look at the god of mischief.  
  
" _Mine._ " Green eyes looked sharply at him.  
  
And all he could reply was, " _Yours_ _._ "


End file.
